Insanity
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to Amnesia. the Master has kidnapped Donna and made her his wife, the Doctor and Jack are trapped on the Valiant while Rose is walking the Earth. meanwhile Donna is trapped in some sort of mental dream. warning implied rape and some violence
1. Chapter 1

This is all Jack's fault, Rose decided.

It all started a couple hours back when they finally reunited with their old friend and by they she meant her and the Doctor plus Donna Noble the companion she picked up during her...crazy moment. The crazy moment was something Donna was not going to let her forget easily especially when she woke up on a dirty cottage floor with two hearts, a redheaded companion that won't stop laughing at her and the realisation that she had kissed the Doctor a few times. Anyway back to Jack, they met up with him in Cardiff when they were supposed to be refuelling and after chasing a weevil with his team (which ended up in a lingerie shop where both her and Donna picked up some very nice stuff) they made their way back to the TARDIS.

Jack stupidly touched the console, a simple little stroke as he murmured that he missed the old girl but he did this while ignoring the Doctor's shout to not to. Both the Doctor and Rose could sense there was something wrong with Jack and if the TARDIS can too then she'll do whatever it takes to throw him off.

Including taking them to the end of the universe it turned out.

It was cold, dark and bitter. Donna wouldn't stop complaining and Jack wouldn't stop flirting and the Doctor was very agitated making Rose tempted to smack all their heads together. It was only Donna's slap that she didn't. They saved a man from something called the future kind, some sort of humanoid that had vampire teeth and enjoyed eating humans. And they made their way to this silo where lots of people had crowded themselves in waiting for this magical rocket to take them to Utopia.

A man, Professor Yana had taken to the Doctor because of his 'doctor of everything' line and asked for help to make the rocket go. With help of a sarcastic comment from Donna the Doctor figured it out. Meanwhile both Donna and Rose freaked out at the sight of the Doctor's hand in a jar in Jack's backpack, his so called Doctor Detector. The Doctor managed to get the rocket ready but one of the future kind had interfered and the radiation room was flooding with radiation.

Jack got electrocuted and woke up while Donna was doing CPR and earned a slap for his flirty comment. Jack couldn't die and so he would go into the room and save everyone with the Doctor talking to him through the door. On the intercom Rose and Donna could hear every word and found out exactly what Bad Wolf had done.

Then Donna spotted Professor Yana looking ill and asked him what's wrong. He told her he had a headache and then told her about his fobwatch and how he was found as a young man with nothing but that. The fobwatch looked like the one both Rose and the Doctor used to make themselves human. He was a Time Lord. Rose overexcited ran to tell the Doctor who looked scared and pale as he ran back to Yana's office to find only Chantho (the professor's assistant) dead and the TARDIS glowing as someone screamed.

The Doctor banged and banged on the door yelling for someone called the Master that everything had changed that he couldn't run off and please just please let him in. The Master just laughed and said something about having Rose which confused Rose because she was here outside. Then she realised he must have Donna and kept shouting Donna's name.

Donna managed to reply but from the scuffling sounds Rose could tell that the Master had knocked her out. The TARDIS then dematerialised leaving them alone in the end of the universe with the future kind trying to break through Yana's door.

Yes this is definitely Jack's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: for all Different World fans you'll be glad to know I started another Different World fic called A Different World: A Year of Nightmares. **

There was a blinding flash of light before three people appeared gasping and leaning on one another. Jack moaned quietly to himself, the Doctor held onto his sides while Rose clung on to him as if she was going to faint any second.

"That was horrible" Rose managed to get out.

"Non capsule travel in the vortex, it's a nightmare on the body" Jack said "I puked the first time I did it, you two managed well though"

"This is why the TARDIS is so much better than that bloody wristwatch" the Doctor said smugly. "Speaking of which we need to find her"

"How do you know that the TARDIS and that Master bloke are here?" Jack asked.

"I locked the co-ordinates on the TARDIS so she would only go between where we were to the last place we've been"

"Which was naturally 2007" Rose muttered.

"He can be anywhere" the Doctor said. "So be on your guard, who knows who he might be"

The three of them walked down the street side by side, the Doctor couldn't help but notice that everyone was subconsciously taping out a beat.

"Great we missed the election" Jack said looking disappointed, checking the date on a nearby newspaper. "Damn I wanted to vote for Saxon"

"Who's Saxon?" the Doctor asked.

"Not sure really, he's a great man, wonderful. Going to change Britain for the better" Jack said.

They stopped before a large flat screen in the middle of the town and watched everyone applauded as a brown haired man and a redheaded woman walked down the steps.

"WHOO!" Jack shouted "Saxon did win; I was going to vote for him"

Rose looked gobsmacked at the screen as Saxon bent down to kiss the redhead, Saxon stopped before the cameramen and beamed. "Thank you, thank you"

The Doctor paled. "That voice…I recognise it"

"Bloody hell the Master bloke is our Prime Minster" Jack blurted out.

"And he married Donna" Rose said slowly.

"Oh that poor man" the Doctor said sympathetically causing Rose to whack his arm. "Ow! Rose!"

This country has been sick" the Master said into the camera. "This country needs healing, this country needs medicine, in fact I would go as far to say that what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose led them up a hill to an allotment garden while the Doctor explained to Jack how the Master was literally the master of hypnosis and he probably has Donna believing that she really is Rose Saxon (Jack told them everything he knew about the Master and his wife. When he mentioned Donna's fake name Rose looked worried while the Doctor's eyes darkened and jaw tightened.

"So why are we going to an allotment in Chiswick?" Jack asked after the Doctor finished his explanation.

"Because I know someone who can help us" Rose said calmly, she stopped by a shed where blankets and a telescope were left outside by the door. "Wilf? Wilf are you in here?" she called out.

The shed door opened and an old man no older than seventy came out with a grin on his face. "Wolfie my girl! Good to see you!" he hugged Rose so tightly that he managed to lift her up in the air for a few brief seconds. "Where is my Donna, hmm? And who are these men?"

"This is Captain Jack Harkness an old friend and this is the Doctor" Rose introduced them to the old man. "Guys this is Wilf Mott, Donna's grandfather"

Jack shook Wilf's hand and murmured a how do you do while the Doctor enthusiastically shook his hand and babbled about how nice it is to meet some of Donna's family and what a lovely girl Donna Noble is.

"Wilf we have a problem" Rose said softly. "I messed up; a man called the Master has kidnapped Donna and the TARDIS and now-"

"She's Rose Saxon wife to Harold Saxon our prime minister" Wilf finished. "Wolfie you think I wouldn't recognise my own girl on the magazine cover? Problem is Wolfie she doesn't seem to recognise me, I asked Donna a sly question once and she said time wasn't linear and that I probably just saw her future self and she ignored me because she couldn't damage the timeline but now you said she's been kidnapped....Wolfie what happened to my granddaughter?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She could barely make out the reporters words but she could hear the words 'not Rose Saxon' and 'you're really Donna Noble, I have the prove here' and she fought against the darkness, the drums that kept her locked up and quiet for what felt like centuries.

"Help" she croaked.

"Mrs Saxon? Ms Noble? Are you there? Do you need help?" the reporter's soft voice broke through to her.

"Help me" she whispered.

"I will Ms Noble but I need you to help me as well" the reporter said softly.

Her sight was clearing up, she could just make out a cream coloured room with an older blonde woman looking at her in concern, she was breaking free and then she felt him, in her mind it was worse than a storm or a wolf this was hell in her head and she screamed.

She was being pushed back into the darkness and she could barely make out the reporter's voice and she can hear other men's voices as well by the sounds of it they were body guards or something, she could feel a pair of strong arms pick her up and carry her away.

"Lock her up in the green room, I'll see to her myself" the Master said coldly to the guards. "Now excuse me I must tend to my wife" She felt herself being laid onto a bed and someone stroking her hair. "Oh Donna Noble you are a strong one, this is what the fifth time this year you broke out of my control? Very impressive for a dirty ape like you, I was so disappointed at first when I found out you weren't Rose, the girl who looked into the Heart of the TARDIS someone who would hurt the Doctor badly...but no you're better, stronger, more experienced. You Donna Noble are one in the million"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I knew there was something fishy about Harold Saxon" Wilf said banging his fist against the kitchen table. "Told Sylvia and she just kept saying he was going to change the world, she didn't even notice our Donna standing beside him like some sort of lapdog, then again Sylvia never was the most observant person"

"Hold on if you recognised Donna and yet her mother didn't...i take it none of her friends did either?" the Doctor said looking curious.

"Nope just me" Wilf said.

"Oh Wilf, Rose was right when she said you can help us. You! You fought against the Master's hypnosis! You're immune to him!" the Doctor exclaimed looking awed.

"Is there a chance Donna could be immune to him?" Jack asked.

"Oh I don't know, probably not but our Donna is a fighter I bet she's giving him a tough time keeping her under control" the Doctor said running a hand through his hair.

"Our little general we used to call her" Wilf said proudly. Suddenly an alarm on the laptop said that Saxon was broadcasting on TV.

"The Lord and Master is coming to speak to his kingdom" Rose muttered sarcastically as Wilf turned on the TV.

"Britain, Britain, Britain" the Master said holding his hands together before him. "What extraordinary times we had. Just a few years ago this world was so small and then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies"

A clip of a spaceship crashing into Big Ben appeared.

"Oh I remember that!" Rose cried out "Slitheen, ended up blowing up Downing Street"

"Why am I not surprised that was you?" Wilf asked laughingly.

A clip of the ghost and the metal men came on. The Doctor's nostrils flared in fury, the day Jackie was taken away from both him and Rose, even when Rose was not aware of it at the time.

The clip of the Racnoss ship appeared. Causing Rose to smile fondly.

"– time and time again and the Government told you nothing. But not me, Harold Saxon because today my purpose is to tell you citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted"

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Wilf leaned forwards in interest.

"A message to humanity from beyond the stars" the Master said, Rose raised an eyebrow, she had to hand it to the Master, he sure knew how to be dramatic. A clip of a metal sphere appeared.

"People of the Earth" it said in a childlike voice. "We come in peace, we bring great gifts, we bring technology, wisdom and protection and all we ask in return is your friendship"

The Master pouted. "Aw sweet" he said in what Rose found a patronising tone. "And this species have identified themselves, they call themselves the Tolcafane"

"What!" both Rose and the Doctor exclaimed

"And tomorrow they're going to appear not in secret but to all of you, diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow we take how place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer and I don't know…every pensioner?"

The Doctor looked up at Wilf in panic, before lunging to the TV and turning it round to reveal a bomb wired to the TV.

"OUT!" he screamed. The four of them scrambled to their feet, the Doctor snatched up the laptop as Jack herded Rose and Wilf out of the door. They had only just made it out on the street when a loud exploding sound could be heard and the window smashed, fire could be seen.

"Everyone all right?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine" Jack said.

"Me too" Rose said gasping.

"Wilf?!" the Doctor shouted at the old man who had snatched up Rose's offered mobile and was dialling a number furiously.

"If he knows about me what about my daughter?" Wilf asked worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

As they ran down the street Wilf was shouting down the phone to his daughter, trying to reassure her that they were fine, the insurance will cover the explosion and no, he hadn't heard from Donna. Sylvia had once again made a comment on the girl's laziness causing him to roll his eyes and gently reprimand his daughter when suddenly he heard her scream. He stopped running and began to shout her name down the phone.

"Sylvia? Sylvia sweetie talk to me, what happened?" The Doctor, Wolfie and Jack were looking at him with concern but he shrugged them off and continued to shout down the phone. "SYLVIA? SYLVIA?!"

"Sylvia, oh Sylvia answer me" came a squeaky patronising tone who chuckled. "Oh Wilfred Mott always caring for your family, always theorising about aliens and always welcoming the aliens into your home"

"Who are you? What have you done to my daughter?" Wilf snarled.

"Me? I am your Master and grandson in law" the man practically purred causing Wilf to screw up his nose in disgust. "I must say your Donna makes such an obedient wife"

"What have you done to her?!"

"Now, now Wilfred you don't want me to hurt your daughter and granddaughter do you?" the man said in a patronising chiding tone. "We're family now you have to be polite. Don't worry about Sylvia she's asleep right now but she'll be by her daughter's side soon"

"Leave them alone!"

"I haven't done anything a husband and son in law wouldn't do" the man said in a mockingly hurt tone. "Now Wilfred, be a good boy and pass me to the Doctor or sweet Rose either one"

Wilf huffily passed the phone to the Doctor who snatched it up immediately. "I'm here" he said quietly into the phone before walking off. Wolfie or Rose, the poor blonde girl seemed to be changing her name regularly these days gave him a comforting hug.

"We'll get Sylvia and Donna back soon, I promise" she whispered.

"I don't know love, I mean I heard you bringing down governments before but can you stop a maniac like him?" Wilf said sighing.

"With the Doctor, Jack, Donna and you on my side? We'll be back in time for tea" Rose promised.

Wilf gave her a weak smile. "Is he taking care of you? That Doctor bloke? Donna had mentioned him before that Lazarus party a couple days back said he loved you. Does he look after you two?"

"Wilf the Doctor would die for both Rose and Donna" Jack said gently. "He's madly in love with Rose and has been since I first met them years ago. Donna has become a good friend of his though neither would admit it; I think those two enjoy fighting"

Wilf laughed as Rose nodded in agreement. "They fight over anything, from the last biscuit to me to the latest adventure we have. When this is all over they'll be fighting again"

"Let's go and see what the Doc is looking at" Jack suggested nodding to a window the Doctor was staring intensely at. They all walked up behind him in time to see their faces on a TV screen declaring them Britain's top four enemies. They were close enough to here the Master talking to the Doctor on the phone.

You're public enemies one, two three and four. Oh and you can tell handsome Jack that I have sent his little gang on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas. So you won't be getting any help from them. Now go on off you go, why don't you start by turning to the right?"

Rose turned to look up and saw the CCTV camera "he can see us!" she yanked out the sonic screwdriver and used it to make the camera explode.

"Oh your girl is a public menace, better start running. Go on run!"

"He's got control of their minds" the Doctor whispered.

"What do we do?" Wilf asked.

"We got no where to go" Jack said.

"Doctor, what do we do?"

"RUN!" the Master shouted through the phone "Doctor run for your life"

"We run" the Doctor said turning round and starting to jog, the others followed him. They picked up speed once they got round the corner and began to run as fast as they could.

"I SAID RUN!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were lounging in an abandoned warehouse eating chips when Jack's vortex manipulator started beeping; Jack pressed in a few codes and read it out. "A video email with a few files attached from someone unknown"

"Oh let's see!" Rose said sitting up and wrapping the last of her chips up.

"Rose, Doctor…there's something I haven't told you" Jack said carefully. Using his vortex manipulator he got a screen up on the laptop…with the Torchwood logo.

"You work for Torchwood" the Doctor said in a deadly quiet voice.

"I swear to you its different, it's changed there's only half a dozen of us"

"After what Torchwood did" the Doctor hissed. "You're part of it!"

"The old regime was destroyed in Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, there's only half a dozen of us and when I did that I did it in yours and Rose's honour! You have to believe me" Jack said pleadingly.

"I don't know what the big deal about Torchwood is" Rose said with a shrug. "So I believe you"

"Torchwood is the reason your mother is trapped in a parallel world" the Doctor spat out.

"She didn't have to go. Going by your story you forced her to go when there was no need" Rose pointed out coldly, defending Jack more than anything.

They watched the video of a reporter telling them everything she knew about the Master and the Archangel Network. They began to discuss plans when Rose mentioned the TARDIS and the keys causing the Doctor to snatch them all up and muck about with the sonic screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I am making a perception filter for us, we're going to that broadcasting and we're going to stop the Master" the Doctor said grinning.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They stood there silently as they watched men drag Sylvia along, she was fighting every step.

"My god I'm going to kill him" Wilf whispered.

Rose reached out and took his hand. "We'll get them back, I promise"

"I say we used the perception filter to sneak up on him and break his neck" Jack growled.

"That's Torchwood talk" the Doctor said coldly.

"Still a good plan" Jack muttered.

"He's a Time Lord that makes him my responsibility…" the Doctor said in a warmer tone.

"The Valiant is a UNIT aircraft" Jack said taping something his vortex manipulator "to 58 point north to east"

"How do we get on board?" Wilf asked Rose.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" Rose asked Jack.

"Since the Doc revamped it…yeah. The co-ordinates are set"

The four of them placed a hand onto Jack's vortex manipulator and disappeared in a blue white flash.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They appeared in the ship groaning. Wilf and Rose were on the floor clutching their side while Jack jumped up and down.

"God that thing is rough" Rose burst out.

"Reminds me of last night!" Jack said causing Rose to giggle and the Doctor to roll his eyes. "Welcome to the Valiant"

Rose slowly stood up and stared out of the window to see the skies, it was rather beautiful if it wasn't the fact she was here to stop a psychotic Time Lord and to save Donna Noble.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They found the TARDIS, it took awhile for the Doctor to unlock it as his hand was shaking and the Master might have changed the locks, in sheer frustration he banged his fists on the door before using the sonic screwdriver. They ran in to the find the TARDIS light in angry red and her console being mutilated.

"What happened to her?" Jack breathed.

"Don't touch anything" the Doctor whispered.

"I wasn't going to" Jack defended himself.

"What has he done?" Rose asked. "She sounds like she's sick"

The Doctor ran round the console. "It can't be" he whispered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no it can't be"

"Doctor what is it?" Wilf asked.

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS" the Doctor growled.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked with a disgusted look on his face. Rose looked like she was going to vomit she found it so disgusting.

"It's a paradox machine" the Doctor said confirming Jack's suspicions.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor had edged closer to the Master as the President of the United States was trying to communicate with the Tolcafane, who were claiming to like the Master better. Suddenly they killed the President and the Master jumped up away from the Doctor.

"HA! I admit it, it was me, guards grab them" he ran up the stairs and leaned over the railings as the guards' grabbed hold of the Doctor and pulled him before him. "Tut, tut Doctor. As if a perception filter would work on me, must think like a filthy human, well with the amount of time you spend with them..."

"Please" the Doctor pleaded. "End this madness"

"Oh look it's the girly and the freak" the Master said nodding to Rose and Jack. "Though which is which" the Master reached into his trousers pocket as Jack charged to him, the Master then pressed a button on something and shot Jack who fell to the floor dead. Everyone gasped. "Laser screwdriver, who would have sonic? And the good thing is he's not dead for long I GET TO KILL HIM AGAIN!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rose roared as she ran to Jack's side.

"Master, please just stop, just look at yourself and stop" the Doctor pleaded.

The Master turned to the cameramen. "Do excuse me, I got a bit of personal business to take care off" he turned to the guards. "Let him go" they did pushing the Doctor onto the floor as the Master strolled down the stairs.

"There's got to be away, to help you, and let me help you" the Doctor kept on begging.

"Oh how to shut him up" the Master asked mockingly as he made a yapping gesture with his hand. To their horror the Master pulled out the Doctor's hand, with a ramble about Lazarus's technology and how he could reverse it, he turned the Doctor into a man of 100 years old.

Rose and Jack ran to him, Wilf was hovering round Donna trying to snap her out of her trance. The two held onto the Doctor's arms, helping him up while Rose looked over at Wilf pityingly. "Now I bet you've been wondering…why I need a paradox machine, what will the Tolcafane do, well old man I'll show you"

To everyone's horror the sky split open and billions of Tolcafane spilled out.

"Tolcafane…kill one tenth of the Earth's population" the Master said grinning not noticing the Doctor whispering quickly into Rose's ear, not noticing Rose take something from Jack. He glanced at the threesome just as Rose looked at Donna before disappearing in a flash and he let out a little roar of fury before calming himself down. "Doesn't matter, I'll get the blonde Time Lady Wannabe soon enough. Now I shall enjoy my reign as the Master of Earth"

To Wilf's surprise and happiness Donna whispered one word, fighting the Master's hold on her mind.

"Wolfie?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: parts of this chapter has been inspired by a play and is not wholly mine. **

She had been sitting in the darkness for so long (how long she wasn't sure, it could be days, years, centuries) that when the first ray of sunlight had hit her it was like being blinded by a white light and she was so sure she can hear a steady drumming sound before the light cleared up and she could see what was before her. It was so beautiful, so weird and she had been here before.

It was well before the Doctor had even stumbled into their lives back when they were still Donna and Wolfie travelling the universe, saving worlds, fighting monsters and running a lot. Probably too much since she had lost ten pounds since meeting Wolfie. Rose. She had to remember that her name was Rose now, sometimes she slipped up and called her Wolfie and Rose never seemed to mind, she answered to both.

She didn't begrudge the Doctor for taking up Rose's time, for having most of her attention and be the one to hold her hand. If it wasn't for the Doctor, Rose would still be Wolfie, will still be lost and confused and wandering round looking for something. But still Donna had missed the days like this where they would land on one of the craziest looking planets and enjoy the day.

The sky was hot pink and the grass was navy blue. Dissocia was a planet with strange customs, bright colours and talking goats. She wasn't sure why the goats talked and Wolfie, Rose, whatever she liked to be called these days scolded her and told her they were chikicabras a race that just happened to look like goats and they had to be respectful.

There was a cool breeze and Donna sighed at the feel of it, looking down she found herself in a pale blue sundress and matching flip-flops, odd but perfect for such a peaceful planet like Dissocia. Throwing her head back and laughing Donna began to skip across the navy blue fields with small white flowers brushing against her ankles.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"There, that should do it" the Master said with a satisfied smile on his face as he stepped away from Donna, dropping his hands from her temples. "Best keep her mind busy instead of leaving her in the dark. She keeps fighting to get out of my control you know?"

He got no answer from either elder looking men that were in the room. Both scowled at him in disgust and hatred.

"Your Rose might have held the vortex for a few scant minutes but my Donna has fought off my control five times already" the Master continued sounding smug and proud.

"She's not your Donna" Wilf hissed furiously.

"What was that old man?" the Master sneered.

"I believe you have to ask my permission to marry her, you never did so she's not yours" Wilf said firmly while glaring at the Master.

Wilf barely had time to blink before he fell to the floor after the Master punched him hard. "I don't like Smart Alecs Wilfred. So you better keep your mouth zipped tight or I'll have to zip it for you. Got it?"

Wilf only glared back while the Doctor looked at Donna pityingly as she sighed dreamily. Unaware what happened in front of her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She had wandered through at least five navy blue grass, white flowered dotted fields when she stopped just by a large wooden gate. She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'is that it?' before she opened it however she only got it open a few inches when it suddenly flew open and threw her back a couple meters on her backside.

"Who goes there?" a loud voice boomed.

"Owen you got to be more polite" a softer male voice chided. "You have to ask politely who is there just in case it's a visiting diplomat or a king or-"

"Oh shut up Ianto"

Donna stared up at the two men who stood glaring at each other. One was slightly shorter wearing jeans and a buttoned shirt, he had weasel like facial features with brown hair, he looked familiar but she couldn't place him in her memories so she decided to christen him Weasel-Boy. The other one was slightly taller and skinnier wearing a full on suit like the Doctor does, he looked more adorable and cuter than Weasel-Boy and was obviously much more quiet. Shy-Boy, she'll call him Shy-Boy.

"Look at her Owen, she's all sprawled out looking lost and confused. Here let me help you" Shy-Boy helped her up and patted down her dress, brushing off bits of navy blue grass off her dress. "There you go Miss - ?"

"Donna, Donna Noble and its Ms Not Miss" Donna said quickly. "And you two are?"

"Ianto Jones and Owen Harper, we're the guards for our home Dissocia" Ianto said proudly puffing out his chest.

Donna frowned, the last time she was at Dissocia there was no large gate and no guards and yet she remembered a Ianto Jones and Owen Harper from somewhere before. Maybe she just forgot the details after all she and Wolfie had to stop the repressive government and avoid death a couple times. Oh and she got arrested.

"Nice to meet you" Donna said warily holding a hand out, Ianto took it and gave it a firm shake and then Owen, both hand very impressive hand shakes she had to admit that. "So you're...local?"

"Oh no, no, no, no we're human" Ianto said.

"Human as they come" Owen added. "Never been less human in my life"

"Apart from the time you accidentally took that potion that turned you part-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's enough story telling" Owen interrupted Ianto.

"So Ms Noble we just need to go through a small procedure to make sure you're not carrying anything illegal" Ianto said pulling out a notebook and pen, Owen did the same.

"What you mean drugs? Because you have no need I don't do drugs or smoking. The occasional drink however..." she smiled sheepishly, the only person who had better drunken stories than her was Jack Harkness.

Jack..Who was he again? She wasn't quite sure actually most of her memories of before were fading, she can barely remember Wolfie's face or the Doctor's, they've blurred into brown and blonde blobs.

"Drugs? Who cares if you brought drugs? You could pop an E pill and we wouldn't give a damn" Owen said blinking. "No what we're worried about is tea"

"Tea?" Donna said incredulously.

"Yes tea. It's law that you should only drink coffee because tea is disgusting" Ianto said making a face.

"Well no...I don't like tea" Donna said shrugging.

"Good, well then do you have anything pink?" Ianto asked.

"Why the hell is pink illegal? Your sky is pink!"

"Exactly! Why would we want to upstage our beautiful sky?" Owen asked in a patronising tone as if Donna should have known this already. "Also pink doesn't suit redheads"

"What are you implying?" Donna asked glaring.

"Nothing just most people from Dissocia are redheads" Owen said quickly. "Now then do you have any irritating blonde haired mothers?"

"I have one at home but I don't see how that's relevant" Donna sniffed.

"Oh you, poor, poor woman. Well that's it" the two men snapped their books shut. "We flew through these didn't we?" Ianto asked cheerfully.

"Hang on what about the oath?" Owen asked looking alarmed.

"The oath? I god I forgot the oath, may the queen forgive me!" Ianto shouted running through the gate. Donna jumped when she heard crashing sounds. Owen sighed.

"You may want to sit down, this is going to take a while"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I felt very guilty about pushing Martha so far in the background in the prequel and I couldn't see her standing still while the Master is in reign. **

It was early October and already the wind was bitterly cold. But then again she had always been cold ever since she witnessed her family's brutal slaughter. Her mother, father and sister were all gone, even Annalise someone she never liked she now mourned for. Her brother and his daughter were the only ones to survive and they were taken captive to help build the Master's great regime. Being a medical student she was sparred, the camp needed doctors and she was capable. She was in a foreign country searching for the antibiotics needed back at the camp and she was cold.

There was barely anyone out these days, only the men who were carrying the cargo boxes for the ship were out with her. People were too scared of those Tolcafane things and hid the best as they could. She stood there overseeing everything when she heard some men shout and swear.

She couldn't understand what they were saying, she couldn't understand their language and while she watched them she could barely make out a blur when she was suddenly thrown to the floor by some sort of force. A scent of a strange sweet sweat hit her nose and she looked up to see a blonde woman on top of her. The woman looked familiar but she couldn't place her in her memory, not with her jerking her up and holding on to her arm so tight that she was sure bruises were forming.

She tried to fight her off and get back to the men. "Get off of me! I can't leave I'm needed as a doctor. The Tolcafane will kill us any second!"

"No they won't they can't see us" the woman said coldly. Martha stood in terror as three silver spheres floated past them, she thought one of them would stop and use that irritating childish voice and giggle before killing her with their blades. Instead they just went past as if she was invisible. "See? You're safe"

"What do you want with me?" she asked fearfully.

"You said you were a doctor" the woman said striding across the abandoned road confidently, her hand still gripping tightly on her arm. "Well I need a doctor"

She was lead into an abandoned house, dust collecting on every smooth surface and blood splattered across the floor. Lying on a sofa was a small Japanese woman who was sweating and bleeding and looked pained. Her heart went out for her. The blonde woman kissed the Japanese woman on the forehead.

"It's going to be all right Toshiko, I found a doctor and she'll fix you up. I promise" the blonde whispered stroking Toshiko's hair. "Help her please" she said pleadingly to Martha.

Martha nodded and began to work with what she had left. Which wasn't much since her medic kit was left on the docks but it seems that this blonde woman had enough to clean up Toshiko's wound and bandage it up. But she knew very well that it wasn't enough, that the wound needed stitching and she had nothing to stitch it up.

"I'm sorry it's all I can do" she said sadly.

"Thank you" the blonde woman whispered. "I'm sorry for taking you like that but we got separated from our medic and Jack would be crushed if he lost one of his team members"

"I know you from somewhere" Martha said not sure what to say about this mysterious Jack guy and the medic.

"Yeah we met briefly, Royal Hope Hospital. You were there on the moon and offered to help me" the woman said smiling at the memory. "You were also there helping us at that Lazarus party"

"You remember me?" Martha said shocked. "Your boyfriend couldn't even remember my name, he kept calling me Mildred"

The woman laughed. "Oh he is very rude and really wasn't my boyfriend at the time. It's complicated"

Martha nodded. "Well I'm Martha Jones and you are?"

"Rose Tyler" the blonde said holding her hand out, Martha took it looking awed.

"_The _Rose Tyler? The one that is fighting the Master? The saviour everyone is whispering about?" Martha asked.

"I'm no saviour. I'm just telling a story"

"Tell me"

So she did by the end of the night Martha knew everything about whom Rose Tyler really was and who the Doctor was. She learnt about Donna and Jack who were close friends of Rose and Martha had met one of them before.

When dawn approached Toshiko Sato died and the pair buried her in the garden and grieved for her. Martha had barely known her but she thought the young Japanese woman would have been a fantastic person.

"You can come with me" Rose said mildly. "Help me out in the tight spots"

"Are you sure?" Martha asked surprised.

"Yeah, I am. Come with me Martha Jones"

So Martha took her hand and began her resistance against the Master.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: shock, horror an update after so long? Hope you enjoy this and sorry for the delay, please review. **

After what seemed like a decade of waiting Ianto came back slightly rumpled while holding a piece of paper triumphantly.

"Found it?" Owen asked looking slightly smug.

"Yes it was hiding in _someone's _locker when it should be in my file under O" Ianto said looking rather miffed, he then coughed. "Right you stand there and hold up your wrong hand"

"My wrong hand?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you have a right and then a wrong don't you?" Ianto said patiently.

"Don't you mean left?"

"Left, wrong, they're all the same no matter how you slice it" Owen muttered. "Just do it for fuck sake I want to go back to my pizza"

Ianto snorted. "Yeah right, more like you just wanted to get back to your porn"

Owen flashed Ianto a grin. "Pizza, porn same difference I need them both to keep me sane"

"That's disgusting" Donna muttered.

"It's the truth sweetheart, now stand there and look beautiful" Owen said wrapping an arm round her shoulder, Donna immediately pushed him off.

"Do you Donna Noble promise not to harm any citizen of Dissocia? To obey all the laws, to enjoy life and to smile?" Ianto said in a professional tone that automatically made Donna feel like a little girl in front of a headmaster.

"I do" she said nervously.

"And do you promise to slap Owen before you leave?"

"Is that actually part of the oath or are you just asking?" Donna asked amused.

"Its part of the oath, our great god Boe really doesn't like me" Owen sighed.

"Neither does the queen but after you ruined her birthday party who can blame her?" Ianto muttered under his breathe.

"I SAID SORRY!"

Donna whirled round and slapped him causing him to let out a yelp of pain. "There done it, now can I go? I'm looking for someone very important to me"

"Really, who?" Owen asked holding his cheek.

Donna paused as she tried to remember, she can barely remember anything before she got here. The best thing she could conjure up was an image of a blonde someone. "I'm not sure" she whispered. "A blonde wolf...i think"

"You think?" Owen repeated with a raised eyebrow. Donna nodded while starring down at her hands, why couldn't she remember anything? Not long she had images in her head of people she loved and now she doesn't know a thing. Owen sighed. "Well just follow the sun, lost property will be there and you might find your blonde wolf"

Donna smiled weakly. "Thanks, I guess you're not a total prick then"

"Yea...OI!"

Donna gave a small wave to a chuckling Ianto as she skipped off cackling to herself as Owen began to shout insults after her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack lifted his head at the sound of high heels clacking against the metal grid floor. He was used to the sound of boots of the soldiers or smart polish shoes of the Master but this was the first time he heard high heels. His eyes widened at the sight of Donna Noble neatly groomed with her hair pulled into a bun and her navy blue suit immaculate. She strolled along in a dazed way as she hummed under her breathe.

"Dissocia, Dissocia, we're dum, dum, dum, dum, dum da ya" she sang to his horror in the tune of Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut. "We'll even roast a goat for ya, Dissocia, Dissocia"

"Donna!" he hissed, hoping she'll hear but his guards won't. Wishful thinking but he can still wish. "Donna, over here!"

She stopped and looked around, her eyes never landing on him but when he got a good look at her he saw her eyes empty of life and a small dreamy smile plastered on her face.

"Follow the sun" she mumbled quietly. "But it's just fields. Why would they have a lost property in the middle of a field? I should have known to not trust that Weasel-Boy"

"Donna, Donna snap out of it" Jack hissed wishing his hands weren't chained so he could snap his fingers in her face. "Donna!"

"Don't waste your breathe" one of his guards said sighing. "Mrs Saxon lost her marbles months ago and her husband doesn't give a damn. He allows her to wander all over the place muttering and humming under her breathe. Shame really she's such a looker"

"Don't let the Master hear you say that" the other guard said. "He might not give a damn but he's possessive over what's his"

"Donna is not his" Jack spat out.

The guards shared an amused look.

"Ooh jealous are we?" one of them said.

"Someone fancies the nutty redhead?" the other one chortled.

Jack merely glared at them while Donna wandered away still singing her deranged song in the tune of Kentucky Fried Chicken.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose let out a strangled scream and tried to crawl away from Martha backwards only to have one of the men hold her down.

"Stay still!" Martha scorned her as she pulled out some aesthetic for the wound. "I did warn you it'll hurt"

"Sorry, automatic reaction" Rose muttered as she watched Martha bandaged her leg. A Tolcafane had managed to get a blade stuck in her shin during a food raid with the Arabic refugees they were staying with. One of the men used a homemade weapon that shot out bolts of electricity to destroy the damned thing. "Thank you for being here" she whispered as Martha finished her work.

"It's the least I can do" Martha whispered back. "After all, you're protecting me"

"Miss Tyler...Miss Jones...thank you for your help" the man from behind her said letting Rose's arms go. "Without your help the elderly and the young would have died of hunger"

Rose beamed up at him. "It's the least I could do sir, after all part of this was my fault"

"I do not understand how is this your fault?" the man asked confused.

Rose sighed and looked away. "It's a long story, a very long story that involves a nineteen year old girl, a nine hundred year old alien and a flirty captain facing pepper pot shaped aliens"

"Sounds like it'll be a good Sci-Fi story" Martha commented.

Rose shook her head. "More like tragedy" she mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Sylvia despised the man that had taken her daughter and turned her into this empty doll.

Her daughter had always been the most passionate person she had known. Donna had constantly stood up in what she had believed in, fought long and hard against those childhood bullies when it came to her hair and stuck to the redheaded reputation of having a fiery temper. She had seen her daughter in love and it was the most consuming and self-destructive thing Donna Noble had ever done for when she fell for someone she fell hard.

And Sylvia had the displeasure of walking in on some make outs her daughter had. No matter what age she was whether it was fourteen or thirty five Donna acted like a giddy teenager round the boy she was infatuated with.

So it had disappointed Sylvia to see her wonderfully passionate fiery daughter just give up in her career. To just stay as a temp, never moving forwards, constantly drifting from one job to another, still living with her mother and going out on the weekend to get pissed as if she was still eighteen years old. Sylvia had no problems with showing her disappointment and disapproval; she had hoped it would get Donna's butt into gear and actually live a life that she deserved.

So then Wolfie McKnight came and suddenly the next thing Sylvia knew Donna had been employed in a high secretive business and was travelling the world. Constantly bouncing back and forth from one country to another. Sylvia was fond of the young blonde woman for taking her daughter out into the world and actually showing her what she's worth. But she couldn't help but feel angry and hurt that Donna would go for weeks without phoning, texting, sending a letter and then suddenly appear home only to go straight into the arms of her grandfather barely even speaking to her, Sylvia the mother.

It stung a lot that Donna wouldn't even let her visit her in hospital and only Wolfie was allowed to see her.

And then suddenly this happens.

The Prime Minister is a homicidal nutter that had her kidnapped and held on an aircraft as a maid.

A maid for his wife.

A maid for his wife who just happened to be her daughter.

Sitting there with a vacant dreamy smile, empty glassy eyes and her skin paler than ever was her daughter Donna Noble. She looked like a doll, sat like one, stood like one and barely spoke unless it was her insane mumblings. Sylvia dreads the answer to why her daughter was so insane.

Every few hours she is forced to sit her daughter down and brush her hair and do it in a new hairstyle requested by the Master. She is ordered to change Donna's clothes into whatever the Master wants, she inwardly flinches each time she had buckled, buttoned, laced up whatever sexual fantasy type costume on her daughter's body for the Master's pleasure.

If he didn't like how Donna looked then she would get a slap and a load of verbal abuse about how pathetic she was as a mother, as a woman, as anything really. He would insult her daughter, her father, herself, anything and everything. He would sit Sylvia down and make her watch as he taunted the Doctor who was so helpless and crippled. He had once chained Sylvia in the same cell as Jack Harkness just to make her watch the young man die repeatedly.

"Just so you can know what would happen to you if you disobey me" he would whisper in her ear while watching gleefully behind her.

And here she was now, washing the make-up off of her daughter's face while Donna hummed softly under her breath. Sylvia looked up and saw those empty eyes and she desperately wished she can bring back the angry passionate flame back in them.

"Donna sweetheart, please look at me properly, it's me darling, Mum. Look I know I can be harsh on you but it's all for the best, you can't keep drifting everywhere because I know you can do wonderfully if you put your mind to it...please Donna come back" Sylvia pleaded. "Come back to me and your Granddad. Give that man a piece of your mind for treating you like this, I don't care if you end up slapping him he deserves it!"

"I deserve a slap do I?"

Sylvia stiffened at the chilling voice that was veiled by fake amusement.

"Are you sure that it is not you that deserves the beating?"

She trembled but refused to look at him. If she looked at him she might break down completely.

"After everything you had said to Donna, after every aching minute she had felt inadequate, small, worthless because of your endless lectures on what a disappointment she is" he paused slightly and she swore she heard a hiss of breath. "How dare you say that I deserve a slap?"

For a moment, Sylvia thought she heard a loving tone from the insane man that had destroyed her child. That this monster might possibly be in love with her daughter. But then she was suddenly thrown to the floor and forced to watch as he roughly hauled her daughter away. Locking Donna in a room next to them.

"I think I should teach you a lesson on who the Master is and who is the monster, don't you?"

Looking up and meeting the Master's eye, Sylvia knew that it was not love this man felt for her daughter but a possessive, insane obsession of being in control of everyone. As the Master raised his fist to beat her, Sylvia knew that her daughter Donna Noble was this man's best trophy as he had boasted many times to her, Wilf, Jack Harkness and the Doctor.

Donna Noble was strong minded and he had full control of that mind.

Whatever world he had locked his daughter in, Sylvia prayed that someone will break her out and destroy this monster.

Sylvia prayed for Wolfie McKnight to come back and save her daughter once more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Roses!" Donna exclaimed gleefully as she ran towards larges bushes filled with red, white, pink blooming roses. She reached out and touched a petal, sighing softly at the velvety feel before leaning down and sniffing the flower.

She frowned.

The rose did not smell like a rose.

It smelled...comforting. for some reason she could imagine warm and safe arms wrapped round her and soft silky gold hair tickling her face as someone says _Donna Noble you're fantastic! _But she can't remember who it was that told her she was fantastic. The only blonde woman in her mind is her mother and even that was a blurred image of scolding.

She was pretty sure her mother never thought of her as fantastic.

The rose had smelled of a mixture of soap, perfume and chips for some reason.

She decided to laugh it off, after all this was another planet and their roses would smell different than Earth's roses, right? Instead Donna began to pick the roses off the bush, hissing curse words each time a thorn pricked her before standing up with a large bouquet of red, white and pink roses.

The white however was ever so slightly stained with her blood.

For some reason it made her feel sick to the stomach as if there was a hidden meaning to it all.

She shook her head and began to hum under her breath again as she began to twirl round and play with her special roses.

It was then when the flies attacked.

Large buzzing creatures flying into her face, surrounding her so she couldn't see.

So she screamed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Wilf's fingers trembled as he bandaged up his granddaughter's fingers. He was furious, utterly furious. A rage that was so hot and powerful it could burn down buildings. That man, that bastard has hurt his precious one.

His own daughter comes back not only emotionally and verbally abused but also with the occasional black eye or bruise or red slap mark on her pale cheek.

The so called Master also enjoys taunting him. Whenever he is close by to the bastard and Donna, the Master would sweep his Donna up into a long passionate kiss. Touching her in places that no grandfather would want to see their granddaughter touched in.

Now he had to deal with his granddaughter sitting their motionlessly as he slowly took out the shards of glass out of her fingers and bandage them up. He had no idea how it happened nor did he want to know.

But the fury still there from knowing she was hurt.

He knew fully well that the Master had no problems hurting people. His daughter was living proof of that. Jack Harkness was even more evidence. Wilf had grown to like the young lad that was actually older than him. The man had interesting stories, a cheerful facade to hide his pain and a passionate temper that could rival Donna's.

If his granddaughter had to marry then Wilf would vote for Jack Harkness. He smiled at the memory of when he told the Doctor, the elderly alien snorted and said the day Jack Harkness married Donna Noble will be the day he'll eat 51st century edible pair flavoured underwear.

When he finished bandaging her fingers Wilf looked up and made eye contact with her empty eyes. He smiled sadly and tucked a loose strand of her red hair behind her ears before pressing a kiss on her temple.

"Come home soon my little general" he whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna laid on the dark blue grass that smelled vaguely like blueberries panting as she tried to catch her breath. She only just managed to escape the psychotic flies and she was exhausted from all the running.

"What the hell were they?" she murmured to herself as she swatted an imaginary fly out of her face. She couldn't help but be paranoid, thinking a fly was near her.

"They're timeflies" a voice above her said.

"You what?" Donna asked.

"Timeflies. Haven't you heard of them?" the voice asked.

"Timeflies? Not really"

"Never?" the voice sounded sceptical.

"Well apart from part of a phrase – _time flies when you're having fun. _I've heard that" Donna explained.

"There you are then" the voice replied and Donna swore she could hear eyes rolling.

"Time flies when you're having fun?"

"Tend to cluster round your bum" the voice added.

Donna screwed her nose up in disgust. "I never heard that bit before" she muttered.

"Is that my fault then?" the voice retorted.

"NO!"

"That's what you're implying"

"No it's not!" Donna said quickly, hoping she hadn't offended the voice.

"They've gone now anyway, you outran them" Donna nodded while sighing in relief. "That's because you're not having fun"

"Well it's kinda hard to have fun when you got insane flies chasing after you" Donna grumbled.

"Oh and I suppose that's my fault as well then? Soon you're blaming me for your broken nails, your fat bum and hideous dress sense" the voice snapped.

Donna sat up. "Why you little...." she trailed off when she saw the person she had been speaking to for the past couple minutes.

And she then collapsed back on the floor in hysterical laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

She couldn't stop laughing. It was actually getting to the point that she might wet herself or break a rib she was laughing so hard. Eventually she managed to stop only to end up in a coughing fit when she managed to calm herself down she sat back up to see the voice looking unimpressed.

"You done laughing now?" he asked in a bored voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just not everyday you meet a goat in a suit" Donna said wiping a stray tear from her hysterical laughter fit.

"I'm not a goat" the goat snapped.

"A chikicabra whatever you both look the same" Donna muttered.

"I'm not a chikicabra either. I am a scapegoat" he said stiffly.

"A _scapegoat _you don't look like one you look like a goat" Donna said frowning.

"I know that's half the problem; people can't see the difference and they're not going to go round blaming ordinary goats for things. That'd be ridiculous and not to mention unfair" the goat said with a small smirk. "Not that I care about being fair. But go ahead blame me for all the problems in your life, that's what I am here for"

"I thought that's what the Prime Minister was for" Donna muttered under her breath.

"Well it just happens to be I am the Prime Minister" the goat said proudly.

Donna's mouth dropped open. "You're fucking kidding" she said.

"Nope. Harry Saxon at your service to blame for" the goat said with a mocking bow.

Donna hummed thoughtfully. "Well I can't exactly blame you for my psycho fiancée's death nor the fact my nail appears to be broken" she said examining her nails. "I guess I could blame you for my missing person"

"Missing person?"

"My most important person, best friend ever...but I can't remember her....just...a blonde wolf" Donna had gotten up on her feet a while ago and was now slowly drifting away from the goat as she looked up in the sky trying to picture her friend. "Who was she?"

It was so sudden.

One second he was away from her and the next she felt the stinging pain of a rope fastening around her as he pulled her towards him. His breath smelt of brandy and his overall body smell was strong cologne causing her to shrivel her nose in disgust. She tried to fight him off, wriggling and attempting to stomp his feet as he tied her up.

"Get off of me you bastard. Who the fuck do you think you are?" she shouted trying to elbow him. He tightened the ropes causing her to gasp for breath.

"I am your Master, ruler of the Earth and the world in your mind" he whispered darkly into her ear causing her to shudder in horror.

He pushed her to the floor.

"Rivers of bile will vein the land! Bones will twist inside the hand! Children will boil in mother's wombs! Turning on lights will darken rooms! And heavy skies will teem with flocks of tiny birds with human cocks" the goat recited. "Anthony Nelson, he had one sick imagination don't you think?"

"I think you're a sick bastard" Donna groused struggling against her binds only to have the goat kick her back down on to the ground. He was silent for a moment but his front legs wound round her waist and began to tug at her flies. Donna's eyes widened. "Oh my god, what the hell are you doing?"

"Be quiet, you never know you might enjoy yourself"

Donna began to struggle even more as she tried to escape the goat.

_Knock, knock. _

"Shit" the goat muttered moving away from her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She was terrified. Months of running and hiding, months of wondering if her friends, her family were safe while going hungry to feed the people around her and now she was caught. Caught and taken to the devil's den. The guards had a firm grip on her arms, so firm that she was sure she'll have bruises later.

She had yet to see if Jack was here and well. That was the only thing that kept her going up to now.

The door opened within moments of being knocked and there stood Harry Saxon, the Master of the world nostrils flaring out in fury and eyes burning like fire and yet icy cold at the same time.

She was completely and utterly terrified now.

"What?" he spat out venomously.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir but you said to come directly to you if we captured on of the Torchwood members" the guard stuttered, obviously scared of the man in front of her as she was.

The Master blinked and stared at her intensely, she felt like she was being undressed. Being seen through every pretence she had created to keep herself strong. He then grinned in a way that made her shudder in fear.

"Well what do you know, it's the police officer" the Master smirked.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Hello there!" a perky voice chirped Donna twisted her neck to see a black haired woman dressed in jeans and leather jacket with a friendly smile showing a gap between her front teeth. "My name is Gwen Cooper and I'm from the CCS – the VCI – the CV - ? I'm from the council"

"I know where you're from" the goat said sulkily.

Gwen ignored him and looked down at her clipboard. "Now – which one of you is Miss Donna Noble?"

"Me! That's me over here!" Donna shouted wriggling from her spot.

Gwen beamed. "Right – do you think you could maybe untie Miss Noble for me?" the goat grumbled as he untied Donna, the moment she was free from the ropes she scrambled quickly away from the goat. "All right Miss Noble could toy just confirm your date of birth?"

"Um 17th June 1972" Donna mumbled.

"Right; and you have been a citizen for Dissocia how long?"

"Um just a few hours really"

"A few hours ok" Gwen muttered noting it down on her clipboard, she turned to the goat. "So I take it you're Harry Saxon?" the goat nodded. "And you're how old?"

"Nine hundred and six next month" the goat said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Donna exploded, shocked. "Why you dirty little cradle robber!"

The goat merely shot her a dirty look while Gwen noted everything down on her clipboard. "Well, that all seems to be in order. Anyway as I said my name is Gwen, I'm from the Community Crime Initiative and I'm here to be beaten and anally raped for you!"

"You're what?" Donna said raising her eyebrows.

"Right, well, what it is. Is what we call the Victim Concentration Scheme? Which is basically Mr Saxon here was going to beat and anally rape you-"

"HE WAS WHAT?"

"I was going to piss on her as well" the goat said with a shrug.

"Were you?" Gwen peered at her clipboard with a frown. "Oh I am sorry. It's been one of these days" she scribbled something out on the clipboard and jotted down something else. "Right, so anyway; he was going to beat, anally rape and urinate on you. But I'm here to be BAU'd on your behalf" Gwen said the last bit cheerfully as she struck a happy pose.

Donna stared at Gwen as if she thought the girl was insane. Which she did. "Why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"Right well what it is. Is that under the previous council this borough had actually the highest crime rate in Dissocia. For example, over the last year, there was an average of twenty two serious crimes per week" Gwen said cheerfully.

"How many are there now?" Donna asked curiously.

"Forty four!" Gwen cheered.

"So it's doubled" Donna said raising an eyebrow.

"Right, well whilst it's true to say that since the scheme began statistics do show that serious crimes have increased-"

"Doubled" Donna corrected.

"Doubled, yes, that's true, but actually what they don't tell you. Is that the number of individual victims of the crime has in fact fallen" Gwen said still beaming.

"Fallen?"

"Yes, well, under the last administration there was an average of twelve hundred individual victims of crime per a year" Gwen explained.

"How many are there now?"

"Under the new scheme?"

"Yes"

"One"

"One...and that's you?" Donna asked shocked that one girl was being put through all the torment of the criminals in this planet.

"And that's me" Gwen said still smiling.

"I certainly feel a lot safer than I used to" the goat said causing Donna to shoot him a dirty look.

"So – shall we crack on with it then?" Gwen asked allowing the goat to move forwards and begin to tie her up.

"Wait a minute! I don't want you to get beaten and raped in my place!" Donna shouted.

"Right, well; the only alternative would be for it to happen to you. And I don't think you want that do you?" Gwen said sweetly as the goat began to pull her away.

Donna stepped in their way, arms out to block them. "But how's that the only alternative? I mean you've stopped a crime, why does it have to happen at all?"

Gwen's smile fell as she couldn't think of an answer. "Right...well...I'm not actually in position of deciding council policy, I'm just the victim. Mr Saxon?"

The goat nodded and pulled her away, knocking Donna down as he stormed pass her. Donna reached out to grab his jacket but missed my a couple centimetres.

"No listen, this is ridiculous please....this is really stupid! Please don't do this! It's a really wicked thing to do!"

The goat ignored her pleadings and Donna curled up in a ball covering her ears as she tried to block out Gwen Cooper's screams/

"Please..." she whispered brokenly.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack woke up to the sounds of something landing on the floor and a cell door being slammed shut. His eyes fluttered open to the sounds of someone whimpering and in the cell opposite him was a small pale dark haired woman trying to get up. Her small pale hands curling round the metal grid that made up one wall of her cell as she slowly moved onto her knees. Her hair was greasy and tangled, her clothes looked filthy some parts stained with blood and he can almost make out a bruise forming on her cheek.

"Oh Gwen" he whispered hoarsely.

"Jack...?" she whispered back. "Long time no see" she tried to smile but it came out looking like a grimace.

"When did you...?"

"Arrive? This morning, met our so called Lord and Master...he was not pleased" she coughed and for a moment Jack swore he could see a flicker of crimson red blood flying out of her mouth. "Interrupted his session with his wife...Donna...she doesn't seem to be there in the head"

"He took her sanity, locked her up in some whacked up world" Jack growled. "She wanders, she sings and hums and sometimes I think she almost breaks out of it all but he always makes sure she goes back"

"She almost snapped out of it earlier...i think" Gwen said, her voice still raspy. "When he was...doing stuff to me"

"What did he do?"

She looked away and refused to answer.

"Damnit Gwen Cooper! What the fuck did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter" she whispered hollowly. "Because it won't have happened to me. I know Rose's plan and I'm not going to upset you with something that won't have happened to me"

"Did he rape you?" Jack asked firmly while glaring at the guards who were obviously eavesdropping.

Gwen didn't answer, she turned away and lay down on the floor her back turned against him. For a long time Jack heard her cough and wheeze through the night, he fell asleep despite the noise wishing desperately that she'll be safe for the rest of this torturous year.

When Jack woke up Gwen Cooper was already dead.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna was rocking back and forth, hands over her ears and she kept muttering to herself. She was begging for the Gwen to be safe, for her missing person to come back, for someone to take her home. That's when she felt it, a soft brush of fur against her skin, opening her eyes she saw concerned blue eyes of a polar bear.

"Hello Donna" it said softly. "What's upset you my little general? Has someone hurt you?"

"Oh Granddad" she sniffled. "It's horrible, poor Gwen been taken by Harry like that. What did she do to deserve it?"

"That's life sweetheart, it's unfair and sickening with bastards like that swarming all over the place like they own it" the bear growled.

"Granddad!"

"I'm only saying the truth sweetheart"

"Mum would wash your mouth out with soap" Donna scolded, she frowned slightly. "Why are you a polar bear?" she asked.

"How about a song?" the bear said quickly avoiding the question. "A little sing song to keep your mind of Gwen, hmm?"

"Yes please" Donna said eagerly.

The bear coughed to clear his throat before he began to sing in a deep low voice. "Who'll hold your paw when you die? Who'll hear you whisper goodbye? Who'll be beside you when brain death is declared? Who'll think about you and all we have shared? Some people call themselves friend but will they be there when you end? Life's full of clatter but none of it matters. Only who'll hold your paw when you die"

Donna clapped quickly. "That was excellent!" she said.

"Well I try my best" the polar bear said bashfully. "Do you feel better now?"

Donna nodded. "Much" she whispered causing the bear to smile.

"Well I better be going, you stay strong my little general" the bear leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Come home soon sweetheart" he whispered before leaving into the strange fog that built up around them.

"I will" Donna whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

When dinner arrived he was half expecting it to be from the Master or his minions in a dog bowl. It had happened quite regularly and if he had made no move to eat within the first five minutes the Master would get angry and force his head down into the disgusting gruel. However half the time it would be Sylvia silently serving while she looked half pitying for him and distraught over everything else.

So to see Wilf carrying a small bowel and spoon was a surprising but pleasant change. Especially since the man rarely left the decks below. The man sat down opposite him cross-legged on the floor, arms also crossed.

"I think it's wearing off" he said quietly. The Doctor looked at him and remained silent, urging him to continue with his eyes. "Whatever that bastard did to my granddaughter, whatever mental world he put her mind into, it's wearing off"

"Are you sure?" he croaked.

"She called my name and she reacted when I touched her"

A small smile grew on the Doctor's wrinkled and worn out face. "Donna Noble is brilliant. Always fighting back whether it's daleks, overgrown scorpion creatures, me, flirty captains or hypnosis. I can see why Rose picked her"

"How much longer?" Wilf asked not hiding his proud smile for his granddaughter's antics. "How much longer till everything ends?"

"Three more months" the Doctor promised. "But..."

"But?"

"I need to speak to Rose soon"


	11. Chapter 11

It was definitely a dream.

Last thing Rose could remember was curling up beside Martha on a mattress in a overcrowded house in the north of Italy. She was slightly sweaty, stunk of blood and gore and was wearing dirt covered trousers and top. Now she was standing out on a balcony where the air was cool and a gentle breeze brushed against her bare shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dark blue dress that sparkled when the moonlight hit it due to the silver glitter. Her unwashed hair that was loose and tangled was now cleaned and pulled up in a bun and when she fell asleep with only her TARDIS key round her neck she was now decked out in sparkling diamonds.

"You look beautiful"

She turned at the voice that she hadn't heard for a very long time. There stood the Doctor Young and dashing as ever in his usual brown suit.

He smirked. "Dashing as ever?"

"Stay out of my head" Rose scolded but she was smiling, glad to finally see him.

"Can't, I'm in your dream" the Doctor said. "Only way I could talk to you, after all it's not like we have mobiles anymore. The Master confiscated mine, well he would have if I had one which I don't because I always viewed them as nothing but dog collars an-"

"Doctor, shut up" Rose interrupted quietly, still smiling but concern in her eyes. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Dance with me" the Doctor said avoiding Rose's question as always. "We haven't danced since 1969 in that little club"

Rose sighed and knew she wasn't going to get her answer straight away. She held out her hand and almost gasped at the small thrill that shot up her spine when the Doctor's grasped her hand. She didn't realise how much she missed holding his hand till now. The Doctor led her into the empty ballroom where soft jazz music from 1940 was playing. Resting one hand on her hips and the other holding her's up the Doctor began to dance. Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and allowed herself to be swept away.

"I remember the first time I danced with you" the Doctor murmured, his breath tickling her ear forcing her to suppress the shudders. "1941, just after we managed to save everyone, the whole planet from being turned into zombies. Little Jamie found his Mummy and that good doctor took them in from the streets"

"That was when we met Jack" Rose said smiling at the memory.

The Doctor's grip tightened. "You always did like the pretty boys" he muttered before Rose could say anything he quickly changed the topic. "Donna is fighting back, the mind control is breaking and she recognised Wilf"

"Oh thank god" Rose whispered resting her forehead against the Doctor's shoulder. She had been so worried about Donna that it would often distract her from her mission, now she could rest her mind knowing that Donna is fighting to come back.

"You got all the pieces of the gun?" the Doctor asked. She nodded as she remembered the trouble she got from travelling to the most difficult parts just to get a make belief weapon. She almost died in Japan when the Master sent his Tolcafane in. "You need to get into Britain soon, find Professor Docherty she'll help in the final stages apparently her son has been taken by the Master and she'll do anything to get him back"

"Anything else?"

"Only that I love you and miss you" the Doctor murmured his fingers gently forcing Rose's head up so he could make eye contact with her. "I miss eating proper food as well; we must get some chips when this is all over"

Rose grinned. "Chips, cuppa tea and then back to travelling time and space" she said unable to stop the glee that was growing at the fact the Doctor actually said the words out loud. Something he hadn't done since 1913.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww aren't you two sweet?"

The pair froze at the third voice; Rose pulled away from the Doctor and whirled round to see the Master leaning against a fireplace with a martini glass in one hand.

"How did you get here?" Rose demanded.

"I hijacked the telepathic link" the Master said shrugging. "Not hard to do when there are only three of us in all of existence. Now then is my dog and Rosie Pose plotting against me in their precious dreams, how mean" he pouted. "Looks like I'm going to punish you all"

"Rose leave now" the Doctor said pushing Rose away.

"But-"

"GO!"

"No stay Rosie Pose" the Master said smirking dangerously as he began to tap out a beat on the mantle. "Stay so I can find your exact location, somewhere in Italy I believe, where abouts though...hmm..."

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Rose then suddenly shot up from the mattress awake.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor fell against the wall; he bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain. His old and fragile body was useless in situations like this. The Master towered over him with a sneer.

"Listen here old man, no matter what you try, what your blonde bint tries or the redhead or the immortal I will always be the Master" he hissed picking the Doctor up by his lapels. "One more rebellious move out of you, whether it's a small thought or a little peep and not only will I age you even more I will torture Donna Noble's family and I will make Rose Tyler suffer"

The Doctor said nothing but his eyes blazed with fiery hate.

The Master shook him. "Got it?" the Doctor said nothing causing the Master to shake him harder. "Answer me old man!"

"Yes" the Doctor croaked.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master"

"Better" the Master let the Doctor slip through his hands. The Doctor crashed messily on the floor. "Goodnight Doctor, pleasant dreams with your Rosie Pose because I will find her and then I'll destroy her"

The Master strolled out of the room with an air of confidence; the Doctor curled his hands into fists and glared hatefully at the Master's back.

"Over my dead body" he whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha twisted her hair to getting all of the water out before clipping it back with the only hairclip she owned since that fateful day. She then pulled on her now clean black jeans and black t-shirt leaving her feet bare and opting to carry her jacket. Italy was hot and beautiful and Martha Jones wanted to milk the sun for what's it worth.

Rose was somewhere along the river washing herself in privacy, Martha couldn't help but notice that the blonde was more closed up than usual. After that nightmare she had a couple nights ago Rose hadn't stopped jumping at the slightest movement. Martha wished that Rose would tell her what's wrong but it appears the blonde didn't trust her enough to open up to her.

There was a rustling sound behind her and a man with months' worth of stubble and wild eyes leapt out holding a gun.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Do you work for the Master? Do you know where Gwen Cooper is? Or Toshiko Sato? Ianto Jones?" Martha shook her head for each one too frightened and shocked to answer. "Rose Tyler?" her eyes widened and he clicked onto it. "You do, don't you? Tell me! Tell me or I'll pull the trigger!"

She couldn't open her mouth and say the words. She, Martha Jones who had seen countries been destroyed and people near death. Maybe it's because Rose had lost part of her confidence and fearlessness that so had Martha.

It showed how much Martha Jones relied on Rose Tyler.

The man pulled the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

"MARTHA!"

It was as if time had slowed down. Martha Jones was frozen to the spot, her breathing getting heavier as she could actually see the bullet making it's way to her. but then something cooler than human body temperature yet still warm collided into her back pushing her forwards onto the ground as a heavy weight fell upon her.

The bullet hit the tree with a cracking sound, the gun banged and time sped up to normal speed again.

The weight pulled away and Martha felt a calming sensation come over her as hands firmly turned her round. Rose's eyes were filled with fright and concern while her lips were pressed tightly together.

"Are you ok Martha?" Rose asked. Martha nodded unable to speak; Rose then pulled her in for a rib crushing hug. "Thank god!"

The bearded man dropped his gun and sank to his knees. "Shit, oh shit what have I done? I almost killed a civilian" he moaned clutching his hair in fisted hands.

"Owen Harper, you idiot!" Rose raged. "And you call yourself a doctor?!"

"Sorry, I'm a twat!" Owen groaned. "I wasn't thinking straight! You have full right in slapping me just don't ruin my good looks"

"What good looks?" Rose asked in a teasing tone as she helped Owen up. Martha stood beside the blonde staring her almost killer in fear. "If I remember correctly it was Ianto who was the good looking one"

"Not Jack?" Owen asked slyly.

"Too cheesy" Rose said waving a dismissive hand.

"Is Ianto your favourite because he dresses like your Doctor guy?" Owen asked a mischievous smirk forming on his lips. Rose blushed brightly as her namesake and Owen snickered, Martha couldn't resist giggling and Owen held out a hand to her. "I'm sorry, it's just I've been on edge for most of the year. Since I lost my friends...err...not very good with this emotional mushy stuff but can you please don't hold a grudge?"

Martha accepted his hand and shook it. "Martha Jones, I was training to be a doctor before all of this mess happened and don't worry I won't hold a grudge" Martha said finally finding her voice.

She won't hold a grudge....but she'll still fear Owen Harper.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were following the river towards France, Owen now calm chatted as a normal regular person about small things like the weather and the things he missed from before. Martha made sure that Rose stayed between them at all times while she joined in the conversation. Despite her fear of him she couldn't help admire his knowledge of medicine and hung on to every word he spoke about the subject.

"Have you heard word from the others?" Owen asked Rose quietly. "I haven't seen or heard anything about Tosh since we got split up. Ianto and I haven't been in contact for two months and I heard a rumour that Gwen had been captured..."

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry Owen I haven't heard anything from Gwen and Ianto" she said softly.

"But you have about Tosh?"

"Owen..."

"Where is she Rose? Where's Tosh? Is she safe? Is she working on a way to get on the Valiant and save Jack? Is she wherever you're heading?"

Owen looked so eager, almost like a child on Christmas Day. It made Rose feel like the most evil person on the planet to break the news to him.

"I'm so sorry Owen" she whispered.

"No" he said firmly.

"Owen-"

"I SAID NO!" Owen roared. "I know Toshiko Sato, I know her better than you. She can't be beaten, she can't be dead. She is the only constant!"

Rose placed a hand on Owen's shoulder. "I was there when it happened; a Tolcafane caught her off guard. I kidnapped Martha in hopes to get first aid to her quickly but...she lost too much blood...I'm sorry"

"So you should be!" Owen snarled jerking away from Rose. "What kind of hero are you if you can't save people like Tosh? You want to know something? You're worth nothing" NOTHING! Tosh was worth everything, she had a life that needed to be lived, things to be discovered, people to love!" Owen whirled round and punched a nearby tree. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!" he punched the tree again. "I WON'T LET HER BE!" another crunching thud as he continued to pound his fist into the tree. "I'M GOING TO SHOUT MYSELF HOARSE UNTIL SHE COMES BACK!"

"Owen please-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Owen screamed as he continued to punch the tree. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Within minutes Owen began to tire, with one more weak punch he slumped onto the floor sobbing. Rose ran to his side and held him tightly as he carried on crying, she could feel his tears soak through her t-shirt. She rocked him gently as she murmured comforting words to him.

"She was..." he whispered. "She was the woman I loved"

"I know sweetie, I know" Rose murmured.

"But did she?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It had been two days since Owen found out about Tosh's death. It was also three o'clock in the morning and Owen was helping Martha and Rose into a small rowing boat.

"It'll take roughly two hours for you to get across the channel" he said looking out towards the coastline. "I heard they got a guy from the resistance waiting for you. From what I heard he's a pretty good doctor so you're in capable hands"

"What about you?" Martha asked. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No" Owen said firmly and quietly. "I need to find confirmation that Gwen has been captured. I also need to find Ianto. I already lost Tosh and I refuse to lose two of my best friends"

"It'll be over in a couple days" Rose promised. "And when it is it'll seem like nothing but a horrible dream and eventually you'll forget"

"With Tosh dead it'll never end" Owen said bitterly.

"It will be like it never happened" Rose said forcefully. "I swear it, even if I have to kill the Master with my own bare hands!"

"Keep dreaming Rose" Owen muttered.

Rose began to row forcefully, gritting her teeth while glaring at Owen. She couldn't help feel angry because he didn't understand anything at all. When all of this was over he will have the luxury of forgetting everything and being happy while she, Jack, the Doctor, Donna, Wilf and Sylvia will forever have the curse of remembering the horrors of this year.

But if it meant saving the universe from complete destruction then it was a curse she would willingly take.


	13. Chapter 13

The sky was dark, the wind was bitter and the sea was cold against her legs as she jumped out of her little boat and began to pull it to the shore, her little lamp the only thing showing her the way. A man holding up a torch was waiting for her, in the distance he was tall and dark, the closer she got the more rugged and good looking he appeared. But the closer she got the more she couldn't help but feel terrified, angry and sick.

Terrified that nothing will work and the Master will win.

Angry that the Master had not only captured and tortured the few remaining people she loved but destroyed her home country.

Sick at the disgusting possibility of England looking worse than any other country she had been to.

"Rose Tyler?" the man asked.

"Depends who's asking" Rose said flashing a quick smile. "Are you the doctor Owen was talking about?"

"You mean Dr Owen Harper from Torchwood?" Rose and Martha who was climbing out of the boat both nodded. "I heard about him, legend though not as much as you are Rose Tyler. I'm Dr Tom Milligan; you're guide from the resistance"

Rose shook his hand. "Rose Tyler which you already know and this is my companion Dr Martha Jones. She's helped me in a few tight spots"

When Tom shook Martha's hand Rose couldn't help but notice how his breath caught at the sight of Martha or how a faint blush grew across both of the doctors' cheeks. Already an attraction had grown between the two.

"How do you do?" Tom asked shyly.

"Rather well" Martha muttered avoiding eye contact by looking down at the sand of the beach that looked almost silver. "It's been so long since I've been home" she added.

"How long has it been since you've left England?"

"365 days, a year" she said.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Tom Milligan showed them what the Master has been up to in England, building nuclear rocket missiles that were to be launched tomorrow morning. He kept asking Rose how she survived the Japanese Massacre and she kept evading him by pushing his attention on to Martha and watched the pair of them flirt. Unfortunately the flirtation was interrupted when The Tolcafane came and questioned Tom who quickly showed them his medical badge saying he was one of the workers, they giggled and then left.

Tom sighed in relieve when he realised something. "They didn't even notice you two. How did you do that?"

Rose pulled her hand out of Martha's and showed a key. "Not telling how it works because it might make your head spin" she joked with a wink. "But it hides me and whoever I touch from the Tolcafane"

"It's how we survived throughout the year" Martha added quickly.

"That's brilliant" Tom said admiringly. "Come on then I'll introduce you to Professor Docherty"

To Rose's amusement Martha and skidded down the rocky path and was caught by Tom. The pair blushed even more than Wolfie McKnight and John Smith did back when she and the Doctor were in 1913.

Donna would have loved to tease the pair.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha's heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it in her ears. Her breathing was faster than usual as she used all of the adrenalin in her to run as fast as she could. She was terrified and determined.

Terrified at the fact Tolcafane were following her.

Determined to catch the Tolcafane in a trap Rose and Professor Docherty had set up.

Tom was by her side, running beside her while looking back terrified that the Tolcafane will evade their plan by either killing them or going a different direction. Without realising it Martha's hand reached out and took his as they ran, Rose who was watching them run towards them from her hiding spot couldn't help but smirk.

The couple reminded her of herself and the Doctor.

Just as Martha and Tom ran past the trap Rose and Professor Docherty triggered it and watched as the Tolcafane was electrocuted. When the small metal ball fell to the ground the two women high-fived one another before moving on to hug the out of breath couple.

They placed the Tolcafane on the workshop and managed to open it up to reveal, much to their horror, a gruesome face that was giggling insanely.

"That tickled" it said in a childish voice. "You all look funny"

"So do you" Martha muttered under her breath.

"Who are you?" Rose questioned the face ignoring Martha's comeback. "Where did you come from?"

The face looked at her. "Miss Rose, Miss Rose its you!" it squealed in delight.

Rose looked confused as she tried to work out how she knew this face. "Do I know you?"

"Yes Miss Rose we met. The skies are like diamonds, remember? The skies are like diamonds"

When Donna, Jack, Rose and the Doctor entered the silo at the end of the universe, there were being shown round a by a boy no older than six, a sweet looking one with blonde curls and a gap between his teeth. Donna was furious at how someone so young had to work in what was supposed to be a modern time.

"Oh my god!" she whispered horrified. "But how...?"

"The Master saved us, there was no diamonds, only darkness and he saved us. Worship the Master, love him, love him! Hail the Master"

Tom shot it causing Martha to squeal in surprise and fear. A tear dribbled down Rose's cheek. "He was a little boy" she whispered. "Six years old and so many dreams...well now I know what the paradox machine was for. His from the future, killing us would mean killing himself."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

At three-ish the Master broadcasted to the world. He showed the Doctor who was still old, still frail and he used his technology to make the Doctor even older, so old that he was small and hunched over like a little goblin. Rose reached out and touched the image and when the Master briefly mentioned that he put Wilf and Sylvia through a beating she pulled her hand away and went to punch the screen when Docherty grabbed her hand and said how she would like to keep her TV intact.

"I think it's time you told us the truth Miss Tyler" Docherty said. "Legend tells it that you have walked all over the Earth looking for a way to kill the Master. Tell us is it true?"

"Just before I escaped the Doctor told me" Rose said pulling her bag out and tipping the contents out, three vials in neon yellow, blue and pink fell out along with a silver tin box. "The Doctor and the Master have been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched, there's UNIT and Torchwood, all studied Time Lords in secret and they made this" she opened the box to reveal a small gun, "the ultimate defence. These three vials put together would kill the Master straight away, no regeneration. But UNIT had them scattered, hidden in the four corners of the Earth"

"And it will work?" Docherty breathed.

"Oh yes it will" Rose said smugly closing the box and putting the vials away.

"We better go, curfew will be starting in a couple hours and I aim to have them in a safe house in London" Tom said firmly while looking at Martha admiringly.

Martha avoided eye contact with Tom, she had already taken a fancy to the man and she didn't know how long she could keep it secret...that the gun wouldn't kill the Master at all, that the plan is completely different and Rose is using Docherty for something even know Martha herself didn't know what.

"Take care" Docherty said leading them to the exit. "I want that bastard dead as soon as possible"

"It'll be over before you know it. I promise" Rose said.

Docherty embraced them all before saying goodbye and letting them go.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose was now sitting on the stairs with everyone surrounding her, Martha curled up by her feet while staring at Tom Milligan much to Rose's amusement. They kept asking her how she survived, why the Master is scared of her, how is she going to stop him.

"Just shut up and listen" Rose snapped, letting some of the anger she had bottled up out. "Because you all got your story wrong. I'm no hero, I'm no secret government weapon immune to the Tolcafane, I have no extraordinary powers – well I do but not in the way you're thinking. I'm just Rose Tyler. You see there's someone else. Someone who saved my life so many times saved yours before all of this and you never noticed him."

"Well who is he?" someone asked.

"His name is the Doctor. And he is wonderful. He's fire and ice, storm and the calm, the best friend you could ask for and...Well...i love him, more than anything in the universe. You see tomorrow, at eight o'clock, don't think about how hungry you are, don't think about the Master, don't think about me...think about the Doctor because he deserves it"

Someone suddenly ran in looking terrified. "It's him! Oh my god it's him" a woman shrieked.

"Who?" someone shouted.

"The Master! Is here" the woman said.

Everyone gasped. "But he never comes down here. He never walks upon the ground" a teenage boy cried out.

"Hide her!" the woman shouted. Someone pushed Rose to the floor of the stairs and threw a coat over her.

"He walks among us" the teenage boy trembled. "Our Lord and Master"

"Rose! Rosie Posie" the Master called out. "I can see you!" his voice went high pitched causing her to wince "Out you come little girl, come and meet your Master. Anybody? Nobody? No, nothing? Positions"

Rose took a deep breath and pushed everyone away, they protested but she silently shut them up with a glare. She lightly moved Tom away who held a gun to the letter box and she opened the door.

"I'm here" she said quietly. "Don't hurt anyone just take me and go"

Now Rose you know what I want, on the floor now" the Master said ignoring what Rose said. Rose pulled her bag off and threw it onto the floor. "Fire" the Master ordered the men, who shot at the bag, destroying the weapon.

The guards then cocked their guns up towards Rose as the Master walked forwards to grab hold of her. However they were distracted by Martha's shouts.

"ROSE! ROSE, DON'T GIVE IN, WE GOT TO WIN!"

They turned to see Martha being held back by Tom, struggling to get to Rose. Even though Martha was aware of the plan, she couldn't help but want to protect Rose, to remind her the goal just in case everything went wrong and the plan failed.

"Kill her" the Master ordered coldly.

Rose gasped and looked away as she heard the guards shoot Martha down. She kept her eyes closed and her head bowed down as the guards pulled her away.

She didn't want the Master to see her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: this is the second to last chapter, however I am refusing to update unless I get 11 more reviews**

Donna was on top of a hill; below she could make out a small stand with two tables surrounding it. She could see people though how many she didn't know. Hopefully they'll help her find her important person and get her out of this goddamned planet. She ran down the hill, slowing when she got closer to the stand. There before her was a colourful bold printed letter sign reading: **Hot Dogs While You Wait! **On the stand where a blonde woman no older than twenty one was putting sausages into rolls stood behind read: **Lost Property. **

On the two tables sat four people, on the right were two men one dressed in a brown suit with equally dull coloured tie looking far too skinny and the other dressed in old clothing, probably from the 1940s looking so scrumptious that Donna wanted him on her plate. On her left were a Japanese woman wearing glasses while giggling insanely and a dark skinned woman hushing her.

Donna slowly walked up to the stand and coughed. "Excuse me, I lost something and I was hoping you can help me" she said politely.

The blonde looked up and Donna noticed a little badge on the girl's chest saying: **My Name is Rose. **"Yeah, what do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"Well this is Lost Property isn't it?" Donna asked huffily.

"Does it look like Lost Property?" Rose demanded.

"Oi! Don't take that tone with me missy, I'm just here because the sign said-"

"The sign?" Rose interrupted raising an eyebrow, Donna let out a growl and kicked the sign on the stand. Rose walked round and stared at it for a moment before sighing heavily. "I'm surrounded by bloody idiots" she muttered. "Janet!" she yelled.

Donna let out a scream as a hideous brown faced monster lurched in all slouched over carrying another sign and another plate of hot dogs. The Japanese woman laughed at her only to be hushed by her friend.

"Don't worry Janet is house trained she won't hurt you" Rose said gently as Janet replaced the sign to read _**Lost **_**Lost Property.**

"_Lost _Lost Property" Donna read. "What the hell?"

Rose was serving the hot dogs to everyone. "Yes well, that's why I was confused. You're looking for the Lost Property Office" she said while smiling flirtatiously to the skinny man.

Donna wrinkled her nose at the blonde's taste in men but voted to not comment on it. "Where's that?" she asked referring to the Lost Property Office.

"We lost it" the blonde said simply with a shrug.

"You lost the Lost Property Office?" Donna repeated in a deadpan voice, obviously not impressed.

"There's no need to rub it in!" Rose snapped. "We're obviously embarrassed about it!"

Donna noticed from the corner of her eyes a pile of random items from broken umbrellas to stuffed toys. "So what's all that stuff behind the stall?" she asked.

"Oh that's lost property" Rose shrugged as she squirted tomato sauce over the skinny's man hot dog.

"If you've got lots of lost property, surely you're the Lost Property Office anyway?" Donna asked.

"No, no, no, that doesn't follow at all" Rose said walking across towards the other table.

"Why not?"

Rose was squeezing a constant stream of tomato sauce on the black woman's hot dog. "Well, you might have lots of books in your home but that doesn't make you library, does it?" she was still squeezing the bottle ignoring the woman's constant head shaking and miming to stop. "You might have lots of hot dogs but that doesn't make you a hot dog stall, does it?" she stopped squeezing the bottle and shot the woman a smile. "Everything all right for you Martha?"

Martha took a small bite and tried not to grimace. "Delicious thank you" she mumbled

"The funny thing is...a couple weeks back, someone actually did hand in a Lost Property Office; just not the one we lost" Rose told Donna with a shrug as she went back behind her stand.

"Well maybe I could visit that one?" Donna suggested.

"I don't know about that" Rose said slowly. "I can't think of any reason why not...but I'm sure there must be one"

Suddenly the Japanese woman stood up. "I got a question" she said in a professional tone of voice.

"Yes, Tosh?" Rose asked quickly, Donna got the feeling the woman wanted a distraction.

"It says here – Today's Special" Tosh said holding up a menu. "What's so special about it?"

"Well....err...." Rose looked round struggling to come up with an answer. "It's Janet's birthday!" she blurted out with a fake grin.

Everyone cheered and burst out into song as they sang Janet, Happy Birthday. When they finished the dashing man was trying to take his coat off and the skinny one was squawking as he forced the man to sit down.

"Goddamnit Harkness no one wants to see you naked!" he shouted.

Donna edged away from the pair and turned back to the blonde. "So can I visit the Lost Property now? It'll just be for a minute. I'll give it back, promise" she begged.

"You promise?" the blonde asked suspiciously, Donna nodded eagerly and the blonde sighed. She disappeared beneath the stand and came back up wearing a fake beard. Tosh burst out into hysterical laughter only to be shushed by Martha. "Lost Property, how can I help you" Rose said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, like I said I lost something – someone! My most important person" Donna babbled. "She's a blonde wolf!"

"What shade of blonde?"

"I dunno! Just blonde, like you!"

"What was she, a short-haired or a long-haired wolf?"

"Look Blondie I don't think many blonde wolfs have been handed in, can you just look and see if my one's there?" Donna growled.

"Well that's very selfish of you!" Rose snapped. "I mean, there's a queue, you know" everyone murmured their agreement. "Take a ticket and wait your turn" Donna sulkily took a ticket from the ticket roll on the stand. "Number seventeen?" Rose called.

"That's me! That's me!" Martha shouted jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Good luck Dr Jones!" the skinny man called.

"Now how can I help you?" Rose asked.

"Yes you see I was number three earlier" Martha explained, Rose nodded for her to continue. "But I lost my ticket"

"I'm sorry, no one's handed in a number three ticket" Rose said cheerfully.

"So what should I do?"

"I'm sure it'll turn up soon" Rose said patting Martha's arm.

"I do hope so" Martha said gloomily as she went back to her seat.

"That's ridiculous!" Donna snapped.

Suddenly the skinny man stood up, throwing his seat back onto the floor. "I disagree!" he shouted. "I think it's eminently reasonable. I'd go so far to say it was about the most reasonable thing I've either heard or seen ever. Do you concur?"

"No, of course I don't!" Donna snapped.

"Oh...right" the skinny man grabbed his chair and then sat back down looking a bit pink due to embarrassment.

Tosh laughed. "Why do you keep doing that?!" Donna asked turning to face the Japanese woman.

"She's lost her sense of humour" Martha explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. That must be awful for you" Donna said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Tosh asked. "I can't tell, you see. I tend to just laugh and hope it fits. It fits more things than not I find"

"How did you lose it?" Donna asked curiously.

"She was the victim of a buse" Martha explained.

"Oh – that's...terrible" Donna said unsure what a buse was.

"Isn't it?" Martha chirped eating another hot dog. "Especially as the buse had long been considered extinct"

"In the wild at least" Tosh added before taking a bite of her hot dog.

Donna felt irritable and snapped. "There's not much choice of food here is there?"

Once again the skinny's man chair fell to the floor as he stood up. "I disagree. I've never been anywhere with so much choice. I'm actually dizzy with the amount of choice on offer. I'd go so far as to say there is more choice here than in any other choice-based establishment I've ever visited ever. Would you concur?"

"All. They've. Got. Is. Hot. Dogs. You. Skinny. Prick!" Donna said slowly and clearly.

"Yes that's true" the skinny man said grabbing his chair and sitting down.

"No point arguing with him love" the handsome man said winking. "The Doctor lost the argument"

"Which one?" Donna grumbled.

"All of them!" Tosh said gleefully as she giggled.

"And what about you?" Donna asked the handsome man shyly. "What have you lost?"

"I have lost nothing!" the man said puffing his chest out. "I'm Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Donna Noble" Donna said holding her hand out, Jack took it but instead of shaking it he pulled her onto his lap, he then moved her fingers to the buttons of his shirt. "What the bloody hell?!" Donna squeaked slapping the man and jumping out of his lap.

"Jack lost his inhibitions" Tosh informed her with a giggle.

"I don't think he had any to begin with" the Doctor grumbled under his breath.

"I must say these hot dogs are absolutely delicious!" Martha said tactfully changing the subject.

"They are, they're excellent" the Doctor agreed.

"What are they made of?" Tosh asked staring at a hot dog with curiosity.

"Janet makes them!" Rose exclaimed, everyone froze in horror as they turned to look at the monster-like creature that was now picking her nose. "We don't know how"

"I am not going to eat a hot dog ever" Donna grumbled feeling sick to the stomach.

Then suddenly everything flashed.

The pink skies, blue grass and hot dog stand vanished for one brief moment and in it's place was a dull grey room with people looking filthy, worn out and scared standing as they stared up at a man in suit who was laughing manically at them.

And then everything was back.

"What the...?" Donna mumbled.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor" Donna turned round to see everyone whispering the word, Tosh whispering it like prayer, Martha chanting it as she tapped out a strange beat on the table, Jack murmuring it like a childhood nursery rhyme, Rose whispering it lovingly and the Doctor remained silent. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor"

The pink skies faded into a white ceiling.

The blue grass turned grey.

The stand vanished.

And Rose walked closer to her, her face darkening with worry and sadness and time. Her clothes melting from the hot dog stand uniform into black shapeless clothes as her hands reached out and grabbed hold of Donna's shoulders.

"Donna?"

And she remembered. The blonde wolf, her most important person, the person that showed her time and space, the stars and the monsters. Her best friend.

"Wolfie!"

She broke down into tears as she was pulled into a tight and smothering embrace from Rose.

"Welcome home Donna"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: many thanks and credit to Anthony Nelson, who wrote the play The Wonderful World of Dissocia which I based Donna's Insanity and did my Theatre Studies Practical exam on (I did Donna's part :D), fingers crossed that I got a passing grade. Also thank you to all those who reviewed, story alerted and favourited this fic, please R&R one last time.**

Before Donna could say anything she was knocked down by two things. Mentally by the realisation that she had her mind and body violated by a maniac that destroyed the planet. And physically by a huge force pushing everyone down as the Earth began to spin rapidly. Donna clung tightly to Rose feeling nauseas and disgusted with herself. Soon the spinning slowed to a stop and everyone slowly got up as paper fluttered everywhere.

"We gone back one year and one day" the Doctor said flatly. "Its two minutes past eight in the morning. The year never happened; it is the year that never was. Just a fairytale, a nightmare"

"What about the spheres?" Sylvia asked.

"Trapped back at the end of the universe" the Doctor said.

"But I can remember it" Sylvia said wonderingly.

"We were at the eye of the storm; we'll be the only ones that ever know"

The Master got up and began to run towards the door only to be caught by Jack. "Whoa big fellow, where are you going? You're going to miss the party. Cuffs" the guard handed Jack a pair of cuff and he handcuffed the Master. "So what do we do with him?"

Rose let go of Donna and strolled up to Jack and the Master. "Well I don't know about you but I'm doing this" to everyone's shock Rose punched the Master squarely in the eye. "That's for everything you put Donna through" she snarled before turning away and wrapping an arm round Donna's shoulders. Donna was looking around lost, confused and rather fearfully.

"We should kill him" Wilf said.

"Execute him" Jack agreed heatedly.

"That's not always the solution" the Doctor said.

"Oh I think so" Sylvia said holding a gun up. "Because of all those things still happened, because of him. I saw them"

"Go on" the Master whispered. "Do it"

The Doctor slowly walked up to Sylvia. "Sylvia, you're better than him" Sylvia let out a muffled sob before dropping the gun and clinging onto the Doctor sobbing properly. Wilf then took Sylvia out of the Doctor's arms and the Doctor turned round to face the Master.

"You didn't answer the question. What are you going to do to me?" the Master asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only other Time Lord left in existence" the Doctor said coldly.

"You can't trust him" Jack hissed.

"No, the only safe place for him is the TARDIS" the Doctor said firmly.

"You're just going to keep me?" the Master asked disbelievingly.

"I rather drop dead than have him in the same time machine as Donna" Rose shouted, glaring at the Doctor.

"If that's what I have to do, it's time to change" the Doctor said turning to Rose. "No more pain and plotting no more hate or fear. He's the only other Time Lord Rose, I can't lose him just like you can't lose Donna...it'll be like he's not there, you and Donna will never see him"

"I better not" Rose growled softly. "Or so help me Doctor I shall toss him and you out of the airlock"

The Doctor nodded. "Come on Jack, we'll find the Master a room far, far away" the Doctor said heading out of the room.

Rose leading Donna followed but as she passed the Master he leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. "Just because I'll be locked away in a room doesn't mean I won't be able to enter anyone's dreams" Rose whirled round and punched him in his other eye.

"Don't you dare threaten me" she hissed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna sat there in her usual seat in the kitchen; she stared down blankly at her mug of black coffee trying to shake of the nightmares from the night before. Even though she was in her own house, sleeping in her childhood bed while the Master was locked somewhere deep in the TARDIS she feared that he was in her room. She even had dreams of him sitting there by her bedside breathing heavily.

She had dreamt of the horrors he placed in her mind. Of the goat and what it did to Gwen Cooper. She had those sweet dreams of her grandfather being a polar bear or amusing ones of the Lost Lost Property Office but it still horrified her.

Because someone had been in her head for over a year.

Sylvia was collecting the mostly uneaten plates of breakfast as she chatted nonsense; Donna was barely listening too busy wondering what would happen now.

"....but she could really use a secretary and I said to her, my Donna is one of the fastest typers in Chiswick, 100 words per a minute. So she wants to interview you. How about it, a permanent safe job in a lawyer's office?"

"No" Donna whispered.

"Donna, you should try it, it'll be a wonderful opportunity to have a career, a proper one not a temp" Sylvia scolded as she dumped the food into the bin.

"I don't need a job not when I'm travelling in Time and Space" Donna said quietly but firmly.

"It's not that I don't trust Wolfie to look after you love" Wilf said gently. "It's because that Doctor bloke is keeping that bastard there. How can I know you'll be safe? I agree with your mother on this"

"I'm sorry Granddad, Mum but I can't leave Wolfie" Donna said standing up. "You would have to kill me to stop me leaving. I know she'll protect me with her life and I know the Doctor will do everything to appease her....because she's Rose Tyler and he loves her"

"I want my daughter here!" Sylvia burst out. "I need to know you're safe in an everyday life, I don't want to sit up at night a wonder what insane maniac has captured you now!"

"I'm going to stay with Wolfie and the Doctor" Donna said firmly. "Forever"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Martha Jones was making her way to work. It had been a week since the hospital was on the moon and six days since that strange Lazarus incident. Just when she wondered if everything will be normal again she got a phone call from somewhere called UNIT asking for an interview, they said that she was highly recommended by powers beyond the government.

She couldn't help but wonder what strange things will happen next.

And then, as if fate was laughing at her, the blonde girl that she had seen trying to save everyone in both the hospital and Lazarus incident – Rose, wasn't that her name? – appeared right before her eyes holding a bouquet of flowers in bright colours.

"Thank you, for everything Martha Jones" she said beaming at her with pride and for some reason tears in her eyes. "In the card there's two phone numbers, one is mine call me anytime and I'll explain everything. The second is a very handsome and charming doctor who goes by the name of Tom Milligan. I think the pair of you should hook up"

"Who are you?" Martha asked.

The girl shrugged. "Depends, sometimes I'm Rose Tyler, other times I'm Bad Wolf" she hugged Martha, carefully, avoiding to crush the flowers. "You take care Martha Jones"

She then ran off.

It would be months till Martha Jones see's her again.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were in Cardiff. Leaning against the rails enjoying the sun and breeze on their face.

"Time was that every single person once knew who you were" Donna said smirking. "You must have felt so popular, shame they don't remember you"

"Better that way" the Doctor said shrugging.

Jack ducked under the railings. "Time to go to work" he said.

"I really don't mind you know" the Doctor said. "Come with us, it'll be fun, the old team back together again plus Donna"

"I had plenty to think over the past year" Jack said. "The year that never was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine, like you said Doctor, responsibility"

"Defending the Earth, can't argue with that" the Doctor said nodding in approval.

"But you better phone me once in a while telling me all your adventures" Rose said grinning. "I want to hear all about Owen asking Tosh out on a date"

"Sometime in the next century then" Jack muttered. The Doctor grabbed Jack's wrist to sort out the vortex manipulator. "Hey I need that!"

"I can't have you going round with a time travelling teleport" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "You'd go anywhere, twice, second time to apologise"

"Could you change me back though? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I can do and don't bother asking Rose because there's nothing she can do either" the Doctor said shaking his head. "You're an impossible thing Jack"

Jack chuckled. "Like I haven't heard that one before" he leaned in and kissed Donna. She stood there stunned as she touched her lips. "Goodbye sweetheart, I always liked a feisty redhead" he then hugged Rose tightly. "Take care Rosie Pose, look after these kids for me" he turned and saluted the Doctor. "Sir!" the Doctor replied with a quick salute. Jack turned to walk away but then turned round. "But I keep wondering, about the aging, since I can't die when I grow old-"

Rose laughed knowing exactly what Jack was thinking.

"I can't help being vain" Jack protested. "I used to be a poster boy when I was a kid, in the Boeshane Pensuila, tiny little place I was the first one ever to be signed up to the Time Agency, they were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me, I'll see you" Jack started to run down.

Rose and the Doctor stood there staring in disbelief.

"No..." the Doctor said quietly. "No way"

"I can't believe it, the legendary million year old face is...Jack?" Rose whispered. "Why can I not see it?"

"There is no way in hell that it's Jack! Jack would rather die than not be able to have sex" the Doctor cried out.

"Probably did" Donna muttered. "Only he came back five seconds later crying"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Master was lounging on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. He couldn't feel anyone's mind, not the Doctor's or Rose's or wonderful Donna's. Not even the TARDIS who was permanently blocking him. He knew he was going to miss the connection he had in Donna Noble's mind. He didn't like the woman herself though her sarcasm and spicy attitude had amused him but he liked the feel of someone in his mind. The constant companionship.

"You won't ever feel Donna's mind again" the Doctor said quietly from the doorway. "I blocked your mind; you can't reach out to anyone anymore. No more hypnotising the human race. No more slipping into people's dreams"

"You're just jealous and worried that I'll seduce Rosie Pose in her sleep" the Master said smirking. "Don't worry my old school chum, I lost interest in her when I found Donna's amusing mind"

"You'll never get out of here" the Doctor said firmly, his eyes blazing with an icy yet fiery anger. "I made a promise to Rose that Donna will forever be safe from you and I'm planning on keeping it"

The Master yawned. "Whatever" he stretched out on the bed, kicking his shoes off. "Can you go? I need some beauty sleep, haven't slept for months"

The Doctor didn't say anything; he merely slammed the door shut leaving the Master to his thoughts.

Never say never, the Master thought smirking as he tapped out the steady four beats. Can't you hear the drumming Doctor?

I will get out.

One day.


End file.
